SIAT
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Starkid decided to do a tour down in Australia and they are all looking forward to it and they thought it would be like a normal tour. What they didn't know that they expierence Friendship, Meeting new people, Love and watching AFL. So, prepare for the greatest story of them all: The SIAT tour
1. Chapter 1

**Hello bros, how are you going? I am a huge fan of Starkid and all of their productions, so I wanted to write a story about them meeting my OC's: Sarah, Matt, James, Chris and Taylor**.

**Summary:** Starkid decided to do a tour down in Australia and they are all looking forward to it and they thought it would be like a normal tour. What they didn't know that they expierence Friendship, Meeting new people, Love and watching AFL. So, prepare for the greatest story of them all: The SIAT tour

Setting: After Apoclutour

**Pairings:**

Joey/Jaime

Lauren/Joe

Meredith/Brian

Sarah/Matt

Taylor/?

**Rating**: K+ (They might be some swearing in it)

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor

The SIAT (Starkid in Australia Tour)

**Chapter 1:** A Day of Lessons

(WARNING: This chapter has no starkids in it, it has the OC's in it and it his just introducing them.)

Matt walked to school with his bag over his shoulder and his guitar by his side and crossed the oval where the grounds man is working on it. Matt walked through the doors of his school: Henley High School and walked to his locker which was on the second level. He walked past his fellow students and gave them wave before chucking his stuff in his locker before grabbing his guitar and walking over to the art complex where his first lesson was. The school system was broken up to 3 100 minute lessons for 20 and 40 minute breaks. Matt walked past the tech complex and smiled at how he and his other friend were kicked out there for playing music while the others did their work.

He walked in the art complex and saw his classmates sitting on the table in front of the classroom. He then saw his two closest friends and his partners in the assignment today: Taylor Power and Sarah Power. Taylor with wavy light brown hair and Sarah with her long blonde hair, these two siblings may be related but look and act like two different people. Taylor is the calm one of the finds a solution with any problem and Sarah the one you can't shut up but has the biggest heart. They were talking when Matt walked up to them and punched Taylor in the arm.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Sure am, how about the other two?" Matt said indicating their other partners: James Smart and Chris Broad. They overheard and smiled and waved towards the Year 12 student.

"Alright come in, students." Ms. Cherry said to the students, they rose from their seats and walked into the music room where they saw the stage with drums, guitars, microphones and computers all connecting up to the speakers and amplifier.

"Get into your groups and prepare for the first band or singers to play." Ms. Cherry said as the Year 12 students rushed off to their groups. Matt, James, Taylor, Sarah and Chris got toge and discussed what they ere singing first.

"I think we should sing To have a home first." James whispered to his group. Chris nodded when the others shrugged.

"Then what next?" Chris asked.

"We'll have to do Getting Along that's our best one." Matt said to Taylor. Taylor nodded and whispered the last song to the team.

"Then, we all walk off Matt starts singing Even Though." Taylor said, the others nodded and looked up at the band saw them, first.

"Crap." Matt uttered under his breath. He ran on the stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone.

"Alright guys, we'll be singing three songs and all of our team mates are in it, first song is by Starkid and on the piano is Chris Broad." The class clapped as Chris stood up and waved.

"Alright, lets do this." Matt said into the microphone as Chris started playing.

To Have A Home- Matt Roberts- Played by Chris Broad and James Smart

_Home,_

_I've heard thewordbefore,_

_but it never meant muchmore_

_than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place,"_

_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_

_But I've never had a place to even know,_

_or a face that I could go to_

_if I needed someone there..._

_I'm laughing_

_it's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_since I have had a reason to._

_To think_

_it's been here all along_

_somewhere to belong,_

_and a reason,_

_a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it,_

_a place where I'm wanted..._

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

James on the drums started playing as Matt got up from the stall and sang as he was standing up.

_I used to dream about it_

_but never schemed or counted_

_on fantasies or wishes-_

_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_For so many nights I'd pray_

_for a better life, a better day_

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_It's finally here and I don't know what to do_

_and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels_

_to have a home_

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_andfor the first timein my life, I don't feel so_

_alone_

_My heart starts to heal_

_to know this is real._

_This is how it must feel_

_to have a home!_

The class clapped as Msmiled and waited for Taylor to come on, he turned around and bumped into him.

"Hey Taza, whats up?" Matt asked.

"I just wanted to tell you man, you killed that song." Taza said smiling.

"Thanks man, I bet if the Green Goblin was real, you be him." Matt said smiling. Taza looked shocked and smiled and said his next line.

"If Spiderman was real, you be him (A/N: I changed that line)." Taylor said.

"Yeah well…" Matt started before going song.

Getting Along Performed by Matt Roberts and Taylor Power- Played by Chris Broad

Matt:

_I bet_

_you're the one who gets_

_all of the boys to buy you things._

_Taylor:_

_I'm sure_

_that you get all the girls_

_to beg you for their wedding rings._

The crowd laughed as Taylor changed his voice like Umbridge in the musical's.

_Matt:_

_I like yourtwistedhumor!_

_Taylor:_

_I like your mystic rumors!_

_Both:_

_I'd say we can assume we're_

_gonna get along!_

_Taylor:_

_You're not_

_like average Joes,_

_or Jims or Tims or Johns._

_Matt:_

_... And I'dwager_

_that you'd never run from danger_

_with those muscles made of bronze!_

_I can safely shout_

_without a doubt_

_that it won't take very long..._

_Both:_

_... Before we're getting-_

_-and not regretting-_

_ever setting on gettin' along!_

[DANCE BREAK]

The crowd laughed as Matt and Taylor danced like how Joe and Dylan danced on the Space Tour.

_Matt:_

_You are a beautiful sample!_

_For example,_

_my gosh- you're so strong!_

_What's-a matter with me?_

_Taylor:_

_Now you're just flattering me!_

_Both:_

_... Oh, how we're both just gettin' along!_

_Taylor:_

_I've never felt this way before..._

_Matt:_

_[spoken] "Felt how, Taza?"_

_Taylor:_

_[spoken] "Um, intimidated, Matt..."_

_... You have such prominence and poise._

_Matt:_

_[spoken] "Oh, that ol' thing-"_

_... Baby, it's just me, Dumbledore._

_The girls in the class squealed at how Matt's voice sounded so sexy, Sarah rolled her eyes and caught Matt's eyes and quickly turned away._

_So just try to relax,_

_face the facts:_

_You feel just like one of the boys!_

_Taylor:_

_[spoken] "One of the boys? I do?"_

_Matt:_

_[spoken] "You sure do baby!"_

_Taylor:_

_Yes sir,_

_you're the one professor_

_that'd II'd want detention from!_

_Matt:_

_Umbridge-_

_you're the handsome wizard_

_that'd I'd want an extension from!_

_Taylor:_

_[spoken] "... And I'd give it to you!"_

_Matt:_

_I'll get the door!_

_Taylor:_

_You'll get much more!_

_Both:_

_Either way we can't go wrong..._

_With how shamelessly_

_and how famously_

_we're both just getting' along..._

_We'll be get, get, gettin',_

_get, get, gettin',_

_gettin' along!_

The crowd clapped and cheered as Taylor walked off to the base section as Sarah who come behind the curtain started to walk off.

Even Though Performed by Matt Roberts and Sarah Power- Played by Taylor Power

_Matt:_

_Wait, don't go!_

_There's something_

_I need you to know_

_Sarah:_

_(Spoken) What are you doing, Matt? We have no more songs._

_Matt:_

_We have this song._

_Sarah:_

_(Spoken) Whatever, bye Joey._

_Joey:_

_Sarah, Just wait, give me a minute_

_My head's confused but_

_I know there's something in it_

_Won't you stay? Please stay_

_Until I get it clear_

_Sally:_

_(Spoken) What are you trying to say?_

_Joey:_

_What I'm trying to say is,_

_I'd feel much better if you would stay here_

_Even though I was blind before_

_I've realized there is so much more_

_And it was always deep down in the core of me_

_I know it now_

_And even though it seems too much to take_

_There's a feeling I can't seem to shake_

_I feel like, I am reading the signs_

_'Cause I know that I'm_

_Coming around..._

_I thought I wanted someone_

_Perfect as could be_

_When what I needed was_

_The one, who was perfect for me..._

_Even though it used to seem so wrong_

_I've taken you for granted far too long_

_I'm falling right into the denouement_

_And now I'm breaking ground_

_Both:_

_Even though I felt it from the start_

_It's only now we're beating with one heart_

_I'm sure that, now is time_

_'Cause I know that I'm..._

_(Dialogue)_

_I'm coming around!_

Matt and Sarah were close to kissing eachother until they heard the clapping from the crowd and saw them standing up and cheering as Taylor came to Matt's side, Chris come behind Matt and Smarty kneeled before them.

"I think we did pretty good?" Smarty said smiling.

After school, the day flew by quickly and Matt, Sarah, James, Chris and Taylor were walking to Matt's place to check youtube and just muck about. They reached Matt's house and went into Matt's room and saw plenty photos of AFL superstars and other pictures. Matt broke out his guitar and started to play as James went on the computer and checked youtube.

"Hey, Starkid are going on another tour." James said to the group of students. They looked up and looked on as James clicked the play button and watched as Brian Holden and Lauren Lopez popped up on the screen.

They watched with slight boredom until Brian said this particular sentence.

"We are going down to Australia for the SIAT tour."

**What do you guys think. Tell me if it is really bad because I need them reviews guys. If you want yourself to be in it message me and I can put you in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hows it goin bros, back to Chapter 2! Keep on writing them revies guys or Voldemort will fold all of your clothes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Starkids or anything related to their personality or relationships in this story**

**(Theirs some drama in this but not a lot and the Starkids will be in this)**

**Chapter 2**: Dark, Sad, Lonely Matt

"Hit the refresh button again." Chris said drowsily.

The gang are sitting in their house and waiting for the Starkid's tour tickets to come out. It has been a month since they saw the video and they all live in the same house. Year 12 finished a week ago and they all helped to get enough money to get front row tickets to the tour.

"What time are the tickets going on sale anyway?" Matt asked sitting on the ground playing some chords.

"12." James said not looking at him.

"And what time is it now?" Sarah asked lying down on the floor wearing her pajamas.

"11." James said. James turned around to see everyone glaring at him.

"They might put them on-"James tried to say before getting hit by Sarah. They laughed weakly before lying down again.

"What do we do for another hour?" Taylor asked lying down on the bed. The other's shrugged and were about to go asleep when Sarah's phone started to ring.

"It's Adrian." Sarah said picking it up and leaving the room. The others didn't care that Sarah left the room and only Matt cared that she left.

"Matt, what are you looking at?" Chris asked. The others noticed Matt looking at the door.

"Nothing." Matt said quickly. After half an hour, Sarah still hadn't come back to the group so Matt decided to go and find her. Matt went to her room and opened the door to see Sarah sobbing softly on her bed.

"Um, Sarah?" Matt asked quietly. She looked up at Matt and Matt saw that her eyes were full of rage.

"You ruin everything!" Sarah shouted at him, the others heard what was happening and Taylor went straight to Sarah. Matt was standing shocked at what just happened.

"What happened, Sarah?" Taylor asked softly.

"Adrian dumped me because Matt gave him money." Sarah said before crying into Taylor's arm. The other's looked at Matt in shocked.

"I didn't to that, I want the best for you." Matt said quickly realizing the situation.

"Who told you?" Taylor said not losing his cool at Matt.

"Adrian told me." Sarah said.

"He's lying you know tha" Matt couldn't continue because Sarah slapped him hard across his put his hand to the cheek where Sarah slapped.

"If that's how you feel." Matt said quietly. Matt turned and picked up his guitar before walking out the door.

"No one likes you Matt, you have no friends!" Sarah shouted. Matt stood in the doorway before slamming it shut loudly. The others didn't say anything and continued to listen to the sobs of Sarah.

"That was a little harsh." James said to Sarah. Taylor shot daggers at James but he wouldn't back down.

"We don't even know if that was him." Chris said agreeing with James, Sarah looked up at them and looked at the door where Matt just left.

"Why don't you tell us, what happened?" Taylor said quietly to his sister.

"Well, Adrian rang when we were in Chris's room and he told me that Matt payed him to dump me and he accepted it." Sarah said still crying. Chris checked his phone and clicked the facebook app and noticed something.

"You guys better check this." Chris said anger rising.

Sarah grabbed the phone and Sarah looked over his shoulder, when they looked they were angry and really guilty.

_Adrian Maxwell is in a relationship with Rhian Miller_

_Rhian Miller- Finally, you dumped that bitch!_

_Adrian Maxwell- Yeah, and I blamed it on Matt _

Sarah fell back on the bed and started to cry gain realizing that she just shouted at her best friend.

"We have to go find him." Chris said picking up his keys. Sarah nodded and they walked out of the door started to look for Matt.

LINEBREAK

Matt walked down to the road to the place of good memories. He sat on the swings and looked around at the place where Henley held its annual Sports Day. Matt looked at his guitar and remembered his so-called friends buying it for him. He started to play some chords and started to sing.

_Dark, Sad, Lonely Knight- Matt Roberts_

_As I look at my life I see something's not right__  
__Like a thousand percent.__  
__And I wonder what it is, how it is that it's always just me here__  
__Crying alone at the__end__of the night, ten thousand percent._

"He has to be here somewhere." Chris said driving his car down the road from their house. Matt stood up from the swings and started to walk across the field.__

_Put most of the blame on Alfred.__  
__How come he couldn't take the bullet intended for mama and papa?__  
__I never had a pony. I never had pets.__  
__Just a bullshit butler, who builds bullshit jets._

"Hey, can you hear singing?" James said as they drove near the oval.

"I can, look it's Matt!" Chris said pulling over next to the oval. They put their hoods on and ran over where Matt was.__

_Oh! I'm falling apart, I need a friend.__  
__Somebody to hold on to. Somebody to confide in.__  
__Think of the children, next time you gun down their mama and papa.__  
__Because they probably don't have another mama and papa._

By the end, Matt was crying silently with tears rolling down his face. He then heard clapping and turned around to see Sarah standing there with the gang standing by the van.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked Sarah.

"I wanted to apoligise and I know that you probably wont ever forgive me." Sarah started before Matt cut her off.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Matt said looking at her blue yes. Sarah looke down and started to cry a bit.

"I loved Adrian so much but he was cheating on me." Sarah said. Matt looked shocked before hugging Sarah which caught her off guard.

"Its alright, Sarah." Matt said quietly in her ear. Sarah smiled and hugged Matt tighter before walking to the van.

"We didn't get the tickets and their sold out in Adelaide." Chris said looking at his phone when they come over.

"Its like….1 o clock." Matt said trailing off.

LINEBREAK

"Shut up, Joey or I will punch you so hard." Lauren said putting her hands in her head. Joey, Lauren, Joe, Darren, Jaime, Merdith, Brian, Dylan and the band were sitting on the plane to Adelaide, Australia 2 weeks before the tour actually starts because they want to check around Adelaide.

"I can't Lo, I'm so excited." Joey said tapping his foot on Lauren.

"Why did I have to sit next to you?" Lauren said bumping her head on the seat in front of her.

"Hey, thanks for waking me up." Darren said sarcastically facing Lauren and Joey. They were on the plane and about hour from Adelaide and they were all restless from the long flight.

"You're welcome, Dar." Lauren said smiling. Darren rolled his eyes as he looked out of the window and saw grass and must of realized that he jus entered South Australia. Darren was grateful for Glee giving him the time of for this tour because Starkid is his family and will always be his family.

**What do you guys think!**

**Next chapter the Starkids will meet the gang**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ages are different from their real ages. They are all 22**

**Chapter 3: **Starstruck!

"This is a fancy hotel." Brian said pulling his suitcase along. The Starkid's had arrived in Adelaide without too much trouble except Jaime losing her bag on the carousal. They had just arrived at the hotel and were at the checkout getting their keys.

"So, Lauren, Jaime and I are in room 316." Meredith said handing Jaime the key to their room.

"And Brian, Dylan and Joe are in 318 and Joey and I are in 317." Darren said picking up his luggage, the band followed with their music equipment to their room as everyone went to their room.

**Darren and Joey**

Darren walked into their room and saw two single beds with a plasma tv, a minibar and a desk.

"It's not like you have on GLEE is it?" Joey said teasing his best friend. Darren rolled his eyes and dropped his suitcase on the bed and looked out of the window.

"You're alright, man?" Joey asked putting his suitcase on the bed.

"Just thinking." Darren said looking out the window. Joey knew what he meant by that and jumped of his bed and dragged Darren to the door.

"C'mon the receptionist told me about this shopping centre, we're getting us some new clothes for the tour." Joey said pushing Darren out of the door. Darren sighed to himself and locked the door after and walked down to the lobby with Joey.

LINEBREAK

"It doesn't matter, Sarah." Matt said tiredly. The gang was in Rundle Mall looking for new music equipment.

"If I didn't yell at you?" Sarah said sadly. Matt rolled his eyes and looked around and saw everyone left and they didn't notice.

"Bastards." Matt uttered under his breath. Sarah looked around and saw that the group left except Matt.

"They went to get the music equipment and left some time for us." Matt said smiling. Sarah smiled for the first all day and Matt put his arm out for her.

"Are you ready my lady?" Matt said bowing to Sarah. Sarah giggled and grabbed his arm and dragged him off to some shops.

Meanwhile, the Starkids had spilled into groups and the girls went to jeans west for new jeans for the tour. When they walked in they saw a girl wearing some new jeans and a guy on a seat playing a guitar.

"Do I look fat?" She asked, he rolled his eyes and looked up at her.

"You never look fat." He said before the girl cut her off.

"I am always fat." She cried out. He rolled his eyes onece again and played a song familiar to the girl and the Starkid.

"Your tall, fun and pretty, really skinny: Sarah." He sang to Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over to Matt.

"Nice singing, Matt." Sarah said poking him in the shoulder. Matt laughed and turned to see Lauren, Jaime and Meredith standing near the jeans rack.

"Holy dead wizard god, It's Lauren, Jaime and Meredith from Starkid." Matt breathed out. The three girls turned to Matt and Sarah and walked over.

"That was a nice voice." Lauren said impressed. Matt and Sarah still couldn't believe that they were really talking to the girls of Starkid.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" Sarah finally said after a awkward silence.

"We're shopping for some new clothes for the tour we're going on." Meredith said looking around the shop.

"Ah yeah, the SIAT tour, right?" Matt asked politely. They nodded and asked what they were doing.

"We're shopping for some new jeans for Sarah, here?" Matt said poking Sarah in the shoulder.

"So, you guys performers?" Jaime asked impressed with Matt.

"Yeah we are, we have a photo of us and a video of us performing at Alan's Music." Matt said putting his guitar down.

"That's where, Dylan and Walker are going." Lauren said jumping up and down with excitement. She ran out of the door with the others looking weirdly at the door.

"Does she always do that?" Matt asked confused. Jaime and Meredith nodded and walked out of the door following their excited friend

LINEBREAK

"C'mon man, we have to go get some new CD's." Taylor said pulling James along with him along to Alan's Music, they walked in to see a retro music shop with photos of music icons and a photo of him, Matt, Sarah, Chris and James on it from their gig they did at the famous shop.

"Hey Alan." James said walking over to the counter. Alan turned around and showed his dreadlocks and his stubble to the young 19 year olds.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" He asked with a gruffy tone.

"Matt and my sister are shopping for some new jeans and Chris went to get a new laptop from Harvey Norman." Taylor said looking at the guitar on the walls. Alan nodded and James asked for his new the range of music.

"We just had some new CD's brought in just yesterday." Alan said waving his arm out. They heard the door open and they turned around and saw two guys walk in and James and Taylor recognized them instantly.

"Holy crap, it's Dylan Saunders and Joe Walker." James whispered to Taylor. Dylan and Joe didn't seem to notice them and walked to the photo of the gang performing at Alan's.

"They seem to be having fun." Joe said to Dylan. Dylan nodded and noticed the two guys walking up to them.

"Yeah, we did have a good time." James said smiling to them

"It's that you guys?" Joe asked with his deep voice. They nodded and told them who they are.

"Well, we are…" Joe started to say before Taylor cut him off.

"Joe Walker and Dylan Saunders from Starkid." Taylor said in one breath. Joe and Dylan looked at eachother before shaking their heads.

"Fans?" Dylan asked. The boys nodded and started to tell how they were in a group of five and perform as well.

"We have a video, if you want to see it." James asked the two Starkid's. They nodded and was about to walk after them when they heard the door open and Darren, Brian and Joey walked in before Chris.

"I'm guessing you met one as well?" Taylor asked Chris already knowing the answer. Chris nodded and laughed as he told how they crashed in eachother at the lolly shop shopping for redvines. When James, Chris and Taylor were introducing themselves to the Starkid's they haven't met, Matt and Sarah walked in followed by Lauren, Meredith and Jaime.

"Who are these guys?" Lauren asked after being hugged by Joe. Matt introduce them to the girls and then introduced him and Sarah to the other Starkid's.

"So are we going to watch this video or what?" Brian declared running in the back room. The others rolled their eyes and walked in after him. When they walked into the backroom, they saw a plasma T.V and a couple of couch's where Brian was currently sitting. They went off to sit on the couch's as Alan come in and put the DVD in. The title came up and Matt with the remote pressed play and watched their performances..

(A/N= **Video **Talking in the back room)

**Matt come on stage waving to the small crowd at Alan's Music shop.**

"**How is everyone?" Matt asked the crowd with the crowd clapping in response.**

"**Me and couple of my mates are going to be singing some songs for you guys." Matt said to the crowd and the camera. Chris and Taylor came on and waved to the crowd and Chris sat near the electronic soundboard and Taylor went to his base guitar.**

"**This song is a song I made and I hope you like it." Matt said before Chris played the electronis sound and Matt could hear the beat of the song.**

"This is your song?" Joe asked when Matt just nodded.

**Just stare me down with those electric eyes****  
****No matter how hard I try,****  
****I can't escape that gaze tonight****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere******

**I'm hypnotized by the way she moves****  
****Baby girl please help me soon,****  
****Imma take you to sun and the moon****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere******

**[Chorus]****  
****And I've been catching myself thinking of it****  
****It's 3 in the morning,****  
****Every day I chase after her****  
****But I can't catch lightning****  
****Catching myself thinking of it****  
****It's 3 in the morning,****  
****Every day I chase after her****  
****But I can't catch lightning******

**No I can't catch lightning******

**She'll make you believe anything she wants****  
****Make you think that you're the one****  
****She will keep you there****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****She's way up in the atmosphere******

**[Chorus]****  
****And I've been catching myself thinking of it****  
****It's 3 in the morning,****  
****Every day I chase after her****  
****But I can't catch lightning****  
****Catching myself thinking of it****  
****It's 3****in the morning****,****  
****Every day I chase after her****  
****But I can't catch lightning******

**No I can't catch lightning****  
****Oh I can't catch lightning****  
****Yeah, I can't catch lighting******

**Just stare me down with those electric eyes****  
****No matter how hard I try,****  
****I can't escape that gaze tonight****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****That girl's up in the atmosphere****  
****She's way up in the atmosphere******

**And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you****  
****Anticipating****  
****Chasing after things that you do****  
****But I can't catch lightning****  
****Waiting, waiting, waiting for you****  
****Anticipating****  
****Chasing after things that you do****  
****But I can't catch lightning******

**No I can't catch lightning****  
****No I can't catch lightning****  
****Oh I can't catch lightning****  
****I can't catch lightning.**

"That's a heaps good song!" Brian shouted with Merdeith hitting him.

"It's not that good.." Matt trailed off.

"It really is, Matt." Jaime said smiling. She just only met him but she already felt close to Matt like a sister brother relationship.

The performances went well with Matt and the gang singing Maroon 5 to singing Starkid and about an hour later, it was tha last song.

"**I have had a great time tonight." Taylor said with the crowd screaming.**

"**I agree, I am so happy I have such Super Friends." Matt said smiling.**

"You guys are singing Super Friends?" Darren asked the 19 year olds, they just smiled and continued to watch the performance.

**Matt:****  
****It seems so funny as I look back on the folly of my ways****  
****I climbed as high as one can climb all alone.****  
****I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top****  
****And when you******

**Chris, James and Taylor:****  
****Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down****  
****You need someone to count on.******

**James:****  
****Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets.******

**Chris:****  
****Some measure their friendship in silver and****gold****.******

**Taylor:****  
****Some show their friendship with matching tatooos.******

**Super Friends:****  
****We forge our friendship by saving the world!****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**James:****  
****I want to be a modern dancer!**

Everyone laughed at the scene where James danced like Robin did in the musical.****

**Super Friends:****  
****What a super queer thing to say that came out of nowhere.****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**James:****  
****Pass me the cup of kinship.******

**Chris:****  
****Meet me at my place, the fortress of friendship.******

**Super Friends:****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**James:****  
****I want to see the Eiffel Tower.******

**Super Friends:****  
****With the power of a super friend, you're never alone.****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**James:****  
****I want to****play****Nintendo.******

**Super Friends:****  
****Who needs Nintendo when you've got a friend, oh!******

**Matt:****  
****Like a bat in the sun, I'm losing my guano.****  
****I've only known darkness all my days.******

**Super Friends:****  
****Dude it's cool, it's chill, we're totally here for you.******

**Matt:****  
****Will there still be scary times?****  
****And sad times? Then what?******

**James:****  
****Tequila times.******

**James:****  
****I've got the limes.******

**Super Friends:****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**Taylor:****  
****I want to meet the Dali Lama.******

**Super Friends:****  
****With the power of a super friend you're never alone.****  
****I want to be your friend forever.******

**Taylor:****  
****I want to learn to play the****banjo****.******

**Super Friends:****  
****Who needs a banjo when you've got a man show!******

**All superheroes (Including Sarah):****  
****I want to be your friend forever!****  
****I want to be your friend forever!****  
****I want to be your friend forever!****  
****I want to be your friend forever!******

**Finally, I've found a friend****  
****I've finally found a friend!****  
****Super friends, super duper friends!****  
****Super friends, super duper friends!******

**Matt:****  
****One man, many friends!****  
****Going down a road that never ends.****  
****Super friends, super bros.****  
****Super hearts with super souls.******

**All superheroes:****  
****We're like long lost brothers who've found each other****  
****And love each other like family****  
****Holy musical!****  
****No more dark sad lonely nights!****  
****Rogues are we!****  
****No more dark sad lonely nights!**

The Starkid's clapped with the crowd as Joe saw the picture what was tha same one in the lobby.

"Hey, is this the photo after the performance?" Joe asked the 19 year olds. They nodded and James stomach started to growl.

"Hahaha." James started to laugh nervously.

"I think that's James's way to tell us, that he want dinner." Lauren said.

**What do you think! Bad or Godd**

**Send in them reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello bros, Finally another chapter of the greatest story in the world I have decided that they are going to be rehearsing in Adelaide and then they start the road trip around Australia ending in Adelaide. Also, I want to mention John McCarthy who was a young AFL footballer who died in Las Vegas by falling off a building. RIP from everyone reading this story and on Fanfiction. **

**Chapter 4: **Dinner with Starkid and Rehearsals

"This is a fancy restaurant." Dylan said walking in with the rest of the Starkids. The starkids nodded and looked around at the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Watermark." Matt said smiling. James went forward and asked for a table.

"How many people sir?" the waitress asked not looking up. James turned around counted the gang.

"Um….13." James said smiling sheepishly. The waitress looked up in shock and when she saw the Starkid's, she started to get really nervous.

"Wow, your-the Starkid's." She said nervously. Joe nodded and walked over and smiled brightly.

"Joe Walker." Joe said smiling. She could barely contain herself as she shook hands with the Joe Walker.

"What's your name?" Brian asked her.

"Olivia." Olivia said nervously. The rest of the Starkid's introduced them to the waitress and the gang of 19 year olds introduced them to her.

"Hey I'm Matt." Matt said brightly. Oliva smiled and shook Matt's hand, Sarah swore she could see a small pink blush on her cheeks.

"So, can we get a table?" James asked. Oliva nodded and picked up 13 menu's and walked to the biggest table they have, the gang sat down and they sat down and started to pick out what they want.

"So, what do you guys want?" Darren asked everyone. Everybody picked out what they want and they told Olivia which one they wanted and she went to get the food.

"So, you guys excited for your tour?" Matt asked Jaime who was next to him.

"Yeah, Space tour and Apoculptour was so exciting." Jaime said clapping her hands. Matt nodded and asked when the tour was.

"we leave Adelaide for Melbourne in one week and our first performance is in 2 weeks, I thought you would be going." Jaime asked. Sarah looked down and started to feel bad for the gang.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Matt whispered to her. She nodded and looked back at the table.

"Nah, we're not going, we missed out on tickets." Matt said shrugging his shoulders. At the end of the table Darren, Joey, Brian and Chris were talking about the tour as well.

"So, you guys going on buses again?" Chris asked taking a sip of his water. Darren nodded and told how they were renting two buses, one for the singer's and one for the band members.

"That's awesome, that would be so good to tour the country." Chris said dreamily. Darren and Joey exchanged looks and nodded at the same time.

"So, have you guys always performed?" Brian asked Chris. Chris snapped out of his daydream and replied smiling.

"Yeah, we have always performed together." Chris replied smiling. Brian nodded and looked down the table and saw Joe, Dylan and James talking about the Australia's favourite sport.

"So, AFL is a game where 44 men try and score goals or points." Joe said confused. James nodded and told them how Matt accepted a spot in the Adelaide Crows squad and is waiting for the next season to come around. Joe and Dylan nodded and looked at Meredith, Sarah and Lauren talking about what girls talk about: boys.

"So, you and Matt, Sarah?" Lauren asked slyly. Sarah blushed and shook her head a bit quickly.

"Why would you think that?" Sarah asked quickly trying to hide her blush. Lauren and Meredith smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"No reason, so you guys want to see us rehearse?" Lauren asked the gang. They nodded excitedly and ate they food making small talk. After they finished eating, they stood up and left the restaurant, Matt went over to the podium where Olivia is and Jaime and Matt said goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you, Olivia." Jaime said brightly, Olivia smiled softly and went back to work.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, why?" Olivia questioned Matt and Jaime.

"Well, the Starkid's invited us to their rehearsals and we were just wondering if you want to come." Jaime asked smiling, Olivia started to get really excited and she started to jump up and down on the spot.

"So, we'll meet you at the Hilton hotel about 11ish." Matt said smiling. Oliva nodded and went off to serve customers. Jaime and Matt left the restaurant and saw the gang was walking up ahead to the hotel. Matt and Jaime walked behind them and Jaime suddenly got really nervous.

"What's up, Jaime?" Matt asked his so-called 'sister'.

"Can you do me a big favour?" Jaime asked quickly. Matt nodded and smiled as Jaime continued.

"Well, I like-" Jaime started.

"Joey." Matt finished smirking as Jaime looked at Matt in disbelief.

"Does everybody know?" Jaime muttered to herself, Matt laughed at let Jaime continue.

"Well I want to see if he likes me and-" Jaime started.

"And you want me to question him about it." Matt finished smirking. Jaime shook her head in disbelief and nodded before walking back to the gang as they approached the Hilton

* * *

"Welcome to Thebarton Theatre Starkid's." Matt said brightly. The starkid's, the gang of 19 year olds and their new friend, Oliva were walking inside the the thetre complex and went into the back room where the Starkid's were going to be rehearsing for the next few days.

"So, are you guys just starting to rehearse?" Matt asked Dylan.

"God no, we rehearsed in Chicago, we just refreshing our minds." He said as him and Joe went over to practice Getting Along.

"Hey Matt, can you help me rehearse?" Jaime said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Matt looked around and saw Chris help Brian in a song **(No Spoilers)**, James help Darren with his guitar, Taylor helping Joey perfect his dance moves and Olivia and Sarah helping Lauren and Meredith with the set's.

"Fine, what song?" Matt said reluctant, she pulled out a script and Matt saw the title.

"Not alone." Matt said looking over the paper. She smiled and Clark who was on the Piano started to play.

"I've been alone." Jaime started with her angelic voice. "Surrounded by darkness, I've seen how the heartless the world can be." She said swaying with the tune. "and I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see." Jaime sang tapping the beat on the piano. "Cause baby, you're not alone cause you're here with me, and nothings ever bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true, it don't matter what it'll came to be, our love is all we need to make it through." Jaime sang smiling as she sang one of her favourite song's. Matt smiled as Jaime bounced to the beat.

"Now I know it aint easy." Jaime sang shaking her finger.

"No, it aren't easy." Matt sang trying his hardest to impress the Starkid.

"It aren't hard trying."

"So hard trying." Matt sang changing the pitch like Darren does.

"Every time I see you smiling." Jaime pointed to the smile on Matt's face. "I feel you so close to me." Jaime sang.

"Baby, you're not alone cause you're here with me, and nothings ever bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true, it don't matter what it'll came to be, our love is all we need to make it through. They both sand as their voices clashed perfectly together by that time the rest of the gang stopped playing and watched them sing, the beat fastened up as Matt jumped high and landed.

"I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometime, I look for reason but I don't need them, all I need is to look in your eyes and I realise-e-ee." Matt sang as Joey and Lauren stepped forward.

"Hey, can we sing as well?" Joey asked shyly. Matt waved his hand over and they all sang.

"Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna take us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true, it dont matter what'll come to be  
our love is all we need to make it through." They sang together harmonising.

"It don't matter what'll come to be." Matt sang starting the last bit.

"Our love is all we need to make it through." They sang doing the last line in a different tone. The complex bursted into applause as Joey and Matt exchanged high fives.

"Dude, your so good, maybe better then Darren." Joey joked as Darren hit him on the head.

"Starkid huddle!" Brian shouted as the band, the singers and Julia Albain got into a huddle.

"So, should we invite them?" Brian whispered.

"They did help us a lot and we have no special guest performing so I say we invite them." Darren whispering to the other Starkid's.

"So all agreed?" Joe whispered asking them, they nodded and they turned around and smilied brightly.

"How would you guys like to come on our bus and travel Australia with us?" Brian asked smiling. They all stared at Brian and they heard a thud and turned to see James had fainted.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Lauren asked sheepinsly.

**Finally, send them reviews in so I can keep writing, if you have any advice PM me or post it in the reviews.**

**Just a shout out to, ****Messr. Moony the Wolf**** who I have borrowed her character Olivia, I really should ask her 'smiles sheepishly' but we're cool, we're tight.**

**That's the good thing about Fanfiction you can meet over people from around the world and get along with eachother like Starkid Dylan Saunders says "I bet she's one who get's the boys to buy her things" but if we do meet eachother we could be the best of buddies.**

"**Buddies, Bros, Homies, Amigos, Pizza, Nintendo woo woo woo let's go" Batman and Robin- Holy Musical Batman**

**If you are reading tis go check out Starkid and the Marauders as it is one of the best storys in the Starship category. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the tour gets underway **** I cant wait for everybody to read this chapter. Now to read the reviews!**

**Rons-Excited-Owl- **She won't mind being best buddies with both of us. I like your story it's really interesting.

**So this chapter has some randomness and humour. Well its probably not funny but I think it is.**

**Chapter 5: **Driving on the highway!

It was the last day in Adelaide and the Starkids and the 19 year old gang which includes Olivia are in the car park putting all of the stuff in the two buses they rented.

"So, one bus is: Joe, Joey, Matt, Chris, James, Taylor, Dylan, Darren and Brian and the other bus is: Lauren, Meredith, Sarah, Jaime, Oliva, the band and I." Julia said as they packed all of their stuff away. They were all about to say goodbye but Joe stopped them.

"Wait, I'm picking the bus we go on!" Joe exclaimed pointing to the rest of the boys, the starkid girls sighed loudly and Sarah and Olivia raised their eyebrows. Joe had a thoughtful expression on his face for about a minute and then pointed to the left bus.

"That one, follow me boys." Joe said like an army general. They said their goodbyes and followed Joe onto their bus as the girls walked onto their bus.

"I swear to god if I get another shit bus, I'm going to hit someone. Joey mumbled before walking onto the bus.

LINEBREAK

The girls and the band members walked onto their bus and they sighed in relief as they tried the T.V.

"Wait!" Lauren exclaimed making the girls jump. Lauren ran to the back corner and opened a door and closed it and ran back to the girls with a happy look on her face.

"We can shit on this bus!" Lauren shouted in glee as she hugged Jaime, Jaime looked at the two nexcomers and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile on the boys bus, there was a totally different conversation happening.

"Not it!" The boys shouted but Matt and Joey were to slow.

"Dang it!" They both exclaimed as they glared at their most hated enemy they have right now. The bed they have to sleep together because they have crap reflexes.

"Least the T.V works and there is a Playstation 3 here." Matt said lying on the bed where he and Joey were going to be sleeping on. What they didn't know that Brian was filming on his video camera for the next tour DVD.

"Hey look, he has heaps of games." Joey said looking at the games. Matt stood up and went to look at the games the bus came with. Matt nearly jumped out of his shell when he saw the best game.

"Kingdom Hearts 2!" Matt and Joey exclaimed as James walked into the room with a can of coke.

"Great, you guys found the PS3." James said rolling his eyes. Matt stuck his tongue out playfully and took the disk out of it's box and put it in the PS3.

"This is your bus driver Gus and we will be arriving in Melbourne in 8 hours, please enjoy Starkid's." Gus said over the intercom. Matt shrugged his shoulders and pressed the on button on the T.V and grabbed the PS2 controller. Joey sat on the couch and watched Matt press the start button and watched the title sequence.

"A far-off dream is like a scattered memory." Joey started.

"A scattered memory is like a far off dream." Matt continued smiling.

"I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine." They finished together. Brian rolled his eyes and thought that this was definite going on the tour DVD.

LINEBREAK

"Why isn't he picking up?" Jaime exclaimed throwing her phone on her bed for the next few weeks. She had been trying to ring Joey for the last 20 minutes and he wasn't picking up his phone.

"Calm down Jaime, he and Matt are probably doing something really busy for them to ignore us." Sarah said in the same position as Jaime with Matt not picking up.

"I got an idea!" Jaime shouted making Olivia fall onto her bed as Jaime dived for her phone and dialled a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Darren?" Jaime asked through the speaker of the phone.

"Yeah, whats up Jaims?" Darren asked on the other bus.

"Whats Matt and Joey doing they have been ignoring our calls?" Sarah asked lying on her bed. They heard Darren sighed and he chuckled to himself.

"What's funny Darren?" Jaime asked with concern in her voice. Darren switched to facetime and saw Jaime and Sarah in the view and he rolled his eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Darren asked chuckling. They nodded and Darren turned his phone to see Matt and Joey sitting on the couch with Matt pressing the buttons on the controller.

"Kill the heartless!" Joey shouted excited, Matt pressed one more button and killed the boss and he and Joey jumped up from their spot on the couch and started to dance and high five strated to sing.

"I am keyblade wielder, I'm going to do everything I can to always to be a keyblade wielder, It's everything, It's everthing I am." They sang singing it to the tune I wanna be. They turned to Darren who was holding his phone and Matt saw Jaime and Sarah faces in the video.

"Oh crap." He moaned.

LINEBREAK

"So, Matt are you excited for the tour?" Brian asked filin on his video camera. After his phone call with Sarah and always been reminded to sing his part in the song he and Jaime are singing in the tour.

"Yeah, it's great to be here." Matt said smiling at Brian.

"Well now, you're apart of Starkid so tell the folks at home, what your doing?" Brian asked smirking.

"Im practicing a part for the tour." Matt said looking at Brian.

"Can we have a sneak preview?" Brian asked slyly. Matt rolled his eyes as Matt sang the part of the song.

"What about us, what about everything we've been through." Matt started to sing as Joe came in and sang the next bit.

"What about trust?" Joe sang in his best umbridge voice.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Matt sang smiling at Joe's antics.

"What about me?" Joe sang loudly.

"Alright that's it no more singing." Matt said laughing. Brian turned the camera off and laughed out loud as Joe looked at him with his umbridge expression on.

"It looks like you need your mama." Joe said sickly, Matt and Brian looked at eachother and ran to find the other male Starkid's.

**What am I saying that wasn't funny**

Review and Follow guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, this story! I want to thanks the reviewers and the followers! This chapter we finally arrive in Melbourne and to the first show!**

**Chapter 6: **Crowd favourites!

"So, what time is the show?" Matt asked walking off the bus with Joey. Joey moved his arms up to blind the sun.

"8pm." Joey said closing his eyes. The girls bus pulled up next to them and Jaime and Sarah ran up and hugged the two boys, they smiled slightly and took in their scent and hugged them back.

"Alrigth stop this love session, help us with the stuff?" Joe asked smirking. Joey and Matt blushed but quickly shook it off and helped the band take the stuff into the prestigious arena. They walked in to see everybody practice their voices for the show.

"Starkid meeting!" Julia shouted, the starkids walked over to Julia with Matt, Sarah, Chris, James, Olivia and Taylor waiting for them to finish.

"Guys, your part of the Starkid's to." Julia shouted smiling. Matt smiled and ran over with enthusiasm followed by the gang.

"Alright, we know what we're doing tonight right?" Julia asked concerned. The starkid's nodded and Julia ran through the set list.

"Alright have a break and then get ready to meet the VIP's." Julia said before moving over to the band. They nodded and went over in their little groups.

LINEBREAK

"So, did you see the comments on our introductions to you guys, Matt?" Brian asked Matt. Matt looked up to see Brian, Joey and Jaime smiling slyly at him.

"No, why?" Matt asked confused.

"Well, it seems that you strike a fancy to the female Starkid's." Joey said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused.

"Just look, Matt." Jaime said throwing her phone at Matt smirking just like Joey and Brian. Matt looked down at the phone and pressed the youtube app and went on the video where they were introduced to the world. Matt read the comments and looked up at the smirking faces of Brian, Jaime and Joey.

"So, do you like them?" Joey asked sarcastically. Matt rolled his eyes and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes and read out the comments.

"Matt is the hottest guy ever, I can't wait to see him perform." Matt read out before Joey and Brian broke out laughing. Matt scowled them and looked over and saw James and Chris with Darren and Joe talking as they take a sip of water each.

"So, are you excited guys?" Darren asked the two newcomers. They nodded excitedly and saw Julia walk out to the Starkid's.

"The VIP's are waiting guys." Julia said gesturing for the Starkid's. They moved to the back door and opened it and saw about 20 girls about 17 turn to the door and rush the Starkid's like angry wasps.

"Not good." James moaned.

LINEBREAK

"Curtain call in 5 minutes." Julia said from the back. The VIP's left the Starkid's and they just went to the dressing rooms and changed into their clothes from space tour with the newcomers wearing jeans and a plain shirt.

"Are you ready guys?" Lauren asked the newcomers. They nodded and started to get really nervous, they barely heard Julia say get in positions. The Starkid's moved into the darkness and waited for the music to play. The music started to play and it was familiar to the crowd. The opening song went really well and a spotlight came on all of them and they waved to the crowd.

"Hows going guys?" Joe asked the Melbourne crowd. They screamed a chorus of responses and Joe introduced the 5 newcomers.

"We have new members and they are Olivia, James, Chris, Taylor, Sarah and Matt. When Joe yelled out Matt's name, the female population of the arena exploded in applause. They waved to the crowd and everyone went back to their microphones, Matt stepped forward as Jaime stepped forward.

"Jaime, what are you doing?" Matt asked confused. Jaime sighed into the microphone and started to sing.

"Matt listen, I've got to say whats on my mind, something about us doesn't feel right these days, life's keep getting in the way, whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged." Jaime moved to the top of the stage as Matt was covered in darkness, a single spotlight on her.

"It's so hard to say, but I've gotta to best for me, you'll be okay, I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong I hope you understand. We might find our place in this someday but at least for now, I gotta go my own way." Jaime swayed to the beat of the sad song as the rest of the Starkid's did a backup beat.

"Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes and watch them everytime, another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard watch it all slowly fade away. I'm leaving today, but I've gotta to best for me, you'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong I hope you understand. We might find our place in this someday but at least for now, I gotta go my own way." Jaime started to walk to the backstage door when Matt stepped out of the darkness.

"What about us, what about everything we've been through?" Matt extended his hand to Jaime, Jaime swatted it away and looked at him in the eyes.

"What about trust?" Jaime sang with emotion in her voice.

"You know we're never wanted to hurt you." Matt sang gesturing to the group of singers.

"What about me?" Jaime sang closing her eyes.

"What I'm supposed to do?" Matt sang holding Jaime left hand.

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you." Jaime sang with Matt joining in at the end.

"I've got to move on and be who I am (Why do you have to go?), I just don't belong I hope you understand (I'm trying to understand). We might find our place in this someday but at least for now (I want you to stay), I gotta go my own way." Matt and Jaime sang with emotion in their voices.

"I've got to move on and be who I am (What about us?", I just don't belong I hope you understand (Trying to understand). We might find our place in this someday but at least for now, I gotta go my own way, gotta go my own way, I gotta go my own way." Jaime finished with the crowd bursting into applause. Jaime and Matt smiled at eachother and Matt put his arm around Jaime's shoulders and leaded back to the Starkid's who were standing smiling at Jaime and Matt.

**What do you thing guys, crap right?**

**Reviews and Followers, the first person to review on this chapter can pick the next song they can sing and who sings it? Any song (Starkid or any band) and any of the band members.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the plan; every show I am going to do 2 songs so this show was gotta go my own way and this song what was sent in by Moony ;)**

"So does everybody like the new bunch of recruits, we brought in?" Darren asked the crowd. After gotta go my own way, the Starkid's were in the middle of their first show and they were about to go into a new song.

"I think they need a little work though?" Dylan asked the crowd, they screamed a response and Olivia, Matt, James, Chris, Taylor and Sarah were thrown into the middle of the stage. Dylan stepped forward and pointed at them as the music played.

"Let's get down the business to defeat the Huns, did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" Dylan sang pointing at the newcomers. Brian stepped forward and also pointed at them.

"You're the saddest bunch, I ever met, but you can bet before were through, mister, I'll make a man out of you." Brian sang smirking. Meredith stepped forward and put her foot on the box.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within." Jaime stepped forward and sang along.

"Once you find your centre, you are sure to win." Lauren stepped forward and kicked Chris who was about to stand up.

"You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you." James stood up and gasped for breath into the microphone.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Sarah stood up and shrugged her shoulders sarcastically.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me." Chris stood up and acted like he was puffed out.

"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym." Taylor stood up and shuddered.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death." Olivia stood up next to Sarah and waved her free hand across her face.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me." Matt stood up and acted like he was drowning, the crowd laughed as he started to sing.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim." The group of 6 stepped back with the Starkid's and sang altogether with Dylan, Joe, Darren, Chris, James and Taylor singing the be a man part and the rest of them singing the other chorus.

"(Be a man) we must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man). With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man). With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." Darren stepped forward and made a hand gesture like a clock.

"Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive." Joey stepped forward and loser sign with his free hand.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home you're through." Everyone stepped forward and sang the rest of the song together.

"How could I make a man out of you? (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man). With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man). With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man). With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man). With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." They finished with the crowd bursting into applause for the singers.

LINEBREAK

"Well done everyone!" Julia exclaimed congratulating everyone on their performances of the tour they smiled slightly and started to pack up their stuff and leave. When they left the arena, they saw a couple of fans waiting outside for them to arrive. They saw them leave and they ran over to each Starkid and asked for an autograph.

"Um, Matt and Jaime?" A 9 year old asked the two singers with her mother next to her.

"Yes?" Jaime asked politely as Matt went down to see eye level.

"Can I have a picture with you, two?" She mumbled, Jaime smiled brightly as Matt nodded. Matt picked her up and put her on his shoulders as he posed with Jaime in the photo. Joey and Sarah watched them put the child back on the ground.

"You two were so cute, if you don't mind me saying." The mother said walking away afterwards. Jaime blushed as Matt waved the child goodbye, Matt turned to see Joey and Sarah walking towards them.

"You did great today, Matt." Joey said clapping him on the back; Matt smiled to the compliment and said the same to Sarah and Joey.

"Thanks but we better be going if we want to get to the next city in time for the show." Jaime said frowning; she didn't want to leave Matt and Joey again for another 8 hours.

"Hey don't worry; I have to sleep with Joey." Matt joked, Jaime laughed as Joey scowled, they turned to the bus and saw the rest of the Starkid's entering their separate buses and Joey and Matt said goodbye to the girls and walked onto their bus as the girls walked onto theirs.

**Sorry about the short one guys, I wanted to finish the show but next chapter will be on the buses and they will be accepting fan challenges so send anything you want them to do and I will write for them to do it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I am really busy with Exams and completing Year 10 right now so I don't have enough time to continue the story's. It will be about 3 weeks before I continue but don't worry because if you want to see me in person, go to Youtube and type in Let's Play with Podgo and you'll see me on my first video EVER on youtube. Please subscribe and get your friends to subscribe and drop some comments to tell me if you like it. Please guys, it will help me and my brother who is doing it with me and if you can subscribe I will personally send you a message of gratidude and thanks! Sorry is everyone thought this was a update **


	9. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
